


Reunion

by sgtbaarnes (Thighz)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Former Jaeger Pilot Gabriel, Jaeger Pilot Jack, Kaiju Gabriel, M/M, Mild Gore, Pacific Rim AU, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighz/pseuds/sgtbaarnes
Summary: This is not the reunion Jack dreamed of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> None of these will be in any particular order. 
> 
> PacificWatch is written in my spare time and I write it based on the headcannons and world we build in the discord. 
> 
> So buckle up and enjoy!

“I-I swear, I won’t-” Jack’s fingers tighten around the squirming boys throat and the kid hisses in pain, eyes wide and watery. Jack has no patience for begging. 

“Where. Is. Your. Base?” Jack snarls, shaking him just enough for the kid to let out a whimper and try to shake his head.

“I don’t know man! It changes every week.” His voice is hoarse due to Jack’s hand against his throat, but Jack can hear the half truth and shoves the kid back to the ground. 

He claws at his throat, glaring up at Jack with nothing short of vengeance in his gaze. Jack raises an eyebrow at him and leans down slowly, right hand curled over the pistol at his hip, “You got something to say, kid?”

The kid shakes his head slowly, “No,  _ sir _ .” 

Jack snorts and pulls back to his full height, taking in the damage of the docks around him. There are a few bodies littered here and there and the wood is slick with saltwater and blood. He winces and tries not to think about how much trouble he’ll be in if they find out he’s the one behind all of this. 

“Not like any of us will be in business for much longer anyway.” The kid snorts. 

Jack brings his attention back down, “I’m making sure of that, don’t you worry.” His boots squelch across the dock as he walks past the kid.

“You’re gonna get yourself killed.” The kid shouts, “Something is hunting us!”

Jack pauses in his steps, doesn’t turn around.

“Some-Some  _ mutant _ is coming out of the sea and killing off our coastline merchandise!”

Jack twists around slowly, eyes narrowed, “And that is my problem-?”

The kid’s face forms into a hideous snarl, “You were supposed to  _ protect _ us from those beasts. Now you’re just some vigilante with a fucked up sense of right and wrong.”

Anger rises to the surface quickly, but Jack stomps it back down and keeps walking away. He walks and ignores the kids angry shouting, ranting, whatever it is he’s doing. He doesn’t have time for children to play around with monsters that could very well end their lives. All for  _ money _ . 

A strangled cry stops him cold. He swivels around just as the cry goes from frantic to strangled and wet. The kid is gone from his spot and Jack’s heart triples in time as he spots the pool of blood and the unmistakable trail of neon blue. 

“Fuck!” He curses, pulling the gun from the holster at his hip and makes his way slowly back to where the kid was last. His old eyes take in the dock, a few birds hanging out on the posts, bodies still strewn about. He keeps his peripheral vision open and utilized as he slinks as quietly as his boots will allow. 

A sickening crunch turns his head right and he darts around the container, gun drawn and aimed-

He freezes.

Time rolls to a slow, disgusting halt as he takes in the grotesque scene before him. The kid isn’t alive anymore, if that’s what Jack was hoping for. He’s limp against the wet docks, blood emptying sluggishly from a wound in his side, neck snapped. But Jack isn’t concerned with a kid who’d probably sell his own children for a quick fix. 

It’s the creature standing over the kid that stops time. His heart beat pounds violently in his chest and a thousand memories cloud his brain to the point of double vision.

“What-.” He swallows.

He’s hallucinating, he  _ has _ to be. Because there is no way that Gabe,  _ his _ Gabe is standing before him, clawed hands covered in blood. Jack’s stomach lurches at the claws, the horns, the pointed, ruined lines of his face. His skin is mutated with Kaiju scales, three whip-like tails swishing behind him. The scars on his body-and they’re are so,  _ so _ many of them, glow blue in the dark around them. 

He takes a hesitant step back, “ _ Gabriel _ ?” He croaks it out, throat clogged and heart hurting. He’s dreaming. This is a fucked up dream and he’s going to wake up in his hell hole of a hideout with the fan not working and sweat everywhere. 

Just like all his nightmares featuring Gabe. 

The creature steps over the body, a low, hoarse growl erupting from its chest. Jack raises his gun again, arms shaking and feet frozen. The sights of his gun waver as the creature takes another step and Jack doesn’t hesitate. 

He shoots.

The gunfire is loud in the open area, but the creature deflects it with the scales on its arms. One shot, two shots, Jack keeps firing. His feet finally move backwards and he tries to hurry, emptying the clip and realizes that the creature is just deflecting one after another. It’s so calm, Gabe’s dark,  _ dark _ eyes staring out from a face that doesn’t belong to the man he-

His foot catches a raised board and he tumbles onto his ass, gun clattering to the ground. Fear grips him as the creature advances slowly, almost cautiously.

If this is Gabriel-If this is-

Jack screams in his head, If this is Gabriel then-

Then of course he’s going to come after Jack. Of course he’s going to hunt Jack down for everything that happened. The demotion from Pilot, Jack’s promotion, the final time they drifted before Gabriel was stolen from him. The pain and the resentment and the agony Gabriel had felt in their final moments in the drift. 

He squeezes his eyes shut and waits for the inevitable, clawed feet coming to a stop at Jack’s boots.

It never comes.

A loud thump and then warm, wet arms loop under his armpits and claws settle over his shoulders. His eyes snap open and a low, subverbal purr vibrates against his chest as the creature nuzzles against his neck. A raw whine comes out of Gabriel’s mouth, almost a cry, and Jack slumps into the hold.

“ _ Jaaaack _ .” Gabriel’s voice-Gabriel’s- Jack’s chest clenches in agony. 

“ _ Jaaaaack. _ ” It repeats over and over against his throat. Gabriel’s voice is ruined, metallic and rough from disuse and no doubt the mutation itself.

It’s not a dream.

“Oh god.” Jack whimpers, “It’s you.”

Another purr rumbles in agreement and Jack closes his eyes, resting his forehead against the mutated shoulder of the man he loved. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork for this piece and its amazing artist can be found [here!](http://hot-gothics.tumblr.com/post/159421867213/welcome-to-the-pacificwatchau-o-im-not-the)


End file.
